I Don't Care Anymore
by Oathkeeper13
Summary: (under editing) Will it bring happiness? But her happiness is clouded in dark grey. She can't smile, she can't feel happy. But why? Will there be somebody to save her? "Roxas, just go. I don't need a friend. I don't care what you say. I won't be there anymore!" M for self harm and thoughts of suicide and just to be safe! Inspired by the song I don't Care Anymore. By: Saint Asonia.
1. The Pain

She couldn't put the knife down; cutting her skin away seems to help her feel better. What does feeling better really feel like? Will it bring happiness? But her happiness is clouded in dark grey. She can't smile, she can't feel happy. But why? Will there be somebody to save her?

She locked herself in the girl's bathroom of the school, during lunch time. It quiet and nobody will get to see her 'ugly' face as what they call her. She could hear the voices in her head echo. " _Hey, ugly face." "What are you going to do, cry?" They laugh. "You don't belong here."_

She cried loudly as the memories flashed through her. Why can't they leave her alone? Why can't she stand up to them and tell them to fuck off? She watched the crimson blood pour out of her wrist.

Blood, it rushes just like kids with their words, and it never stops. Knife, it hurts like hell if you get cut, but words can hurt you and stab at your heart. She has no friends, nobody cares to reach out to her all they do is call her names. What about her parents? She doesn't have any parents, she lives with Diz. Diz told her, that her parents couldn't afford to take care of her, so they gave her to an old friend, which was Diz.

The bathroom door groaned open, they must of heard her sobbing, because she could hear two girls giggling. "I guess the crybaby is in here."

Anger boiled inside her. She wanted to scream and kick the metal door, but what would that prove? Instead of screaming out loud, she screamed in her head, where nobody can hear her, and nobody cares. What if anybody could hear her screaming? Would they care?

The girls outside of the other side of the door were calling her names and laughing. The girl put her knife away and she pulled down her long sleeve and she opened the door. She didn't look at them, she kept going.

"What's wrong? Does the truth hurt?"

She left the bathroom, slamming the door shut as if it mocked them. She walked down the hall to get back to her class, as she entered the room. The teacher was talking and the students were looking up at her and listing what she had to say.

She took her seat at the back row, where nobody sat. As she took a seat, she noticed there was a folded piece of paper lying on her desk. She unfolded it, her eyes suddenly grew big and sad. It was all the names that they call her.

She quickly crumbled up the paper as the memories began to fill in her mind, and she set it on the floor. Maybe somebody will see it and maybe stop the bulling?

Suddenly somebody picked up the paper, she quickly turned her head, to see who it was. It was a boy, with blond spiky hair and big blue eyes. She never seen him before. He must be new, he must've came in the classroom when she was in the bathroom.

She watched him unfold the paper and he read what's on it. As he glared at her, she quickly turned her head and payed attention to the teacher as if she's ashamed of herself.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head around, she met eyes with the boy. "I'm Roxas," he whispered.

"I'm Namine, nice to meet you," she whispered back.

Suddenly the bell had rung for lunch and the students grabbed their things and left the room. Namine was the first one to leave the room, to avoid all contact from the students and Roxas.

She usually brings her own lunch and she eats outside, by herself. There are a few others outside, but they don't bother her. She put her earphones in her ears, she blasted her music and she ate her lunch.

The sun hit her skin and it kept her warm, her hair blew gently in the wind, it was so relaxing to be alone, she loved to be alone. She took out her lunch out of her lunchbox and she took a bite in her sandwich. She hummed alone to her favorite song.

 _You can tell everybody about the state I'm in,_

 _you won't catch me crying cause I just can't win._

 _I don't care anymore._

 _I don't care anymore._

Suddenly at the corner of her eye, she saw somebody sit next to her. Who would want to sit with her? Are they going to make fun of her? She turned her head, she was shocked that the new kid, was sitting next to her. She took one of her earphones out. "What are you doing?"

"I read the note over and over. How are you dealing with it?"

Well, I'm use to it and I just don't care anymore," she said in a sad soft tone.

"Namine, it's hurting you. I can tell! I just want you to tell me, and I want to be your friend."

Namine saw the hurt in his eyes. He wasn't lying, he's being serious. But who would want to be her friend? "No thanks. I'm fine." She grabbed her things and she walked off.

But what if Roxas has friends, and if she told him everything, he might go and tell his friends about her problems and he will make fun of her like everyone else. She can't let them get close together.

Roxas followed behind her as they entered the school. "Namine, please-"

She stopped to face him. "Roxas, just go. I don't need a friend. I don't care what you say. I won't be there anymore!" She walked down the hall, leaving Roxas wondering if she's going to end her life.


	2. Everybody Wants her Gone

She walked fast down the hall, not bothering to look back. She couldn't let Roxas get close to her, but why? Is it because she's afraid that he'll tell his friends about her problems? Or is she afraid of getting close to someone, and they'll walk out of her life?

She could hear his voice call out to her. He was following her. "Namine, please, I wanna make it better."

She stopped in her tracks, she suddenly felt her heartache as a familiar memory played in her head.

* * *

 _"Namine, stop running." The girl grabbed her wrist. It stopped Namine from running anymore, she turned her head to look the girl in the eyes. Her big blue eyes look sad and hurt. "It hurts me seeing you hurting. I wanna make it better. Namine, I love you."_

 _'Namine, I love you.' It echoed in her mind and it tucked at her heart stings. She gave her a small smile. "Oh, Xion!"_

* * *

She fell down to her knees and she broke down and cried. "Namine, what's wrong?" The boy approached the girl, with worry. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She tucked at his pants and her head hung down. "I miss her."

Roxas bend down at her level. He wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay." She fell into his arms and she sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me what's upsetting you."

"A girl I use to date-." She was going to say more, but she shut her mouth. She doesn't want him to know everything about her, the less he knows, the better.

They stayed like that until the bell had rung. As it rung they broke out of the embrace and rose to their feet. Namine had forgotten how it felt to be hugged, how it felt to be comfort.

"Namine, always remember; whatever you're going through, I'm always there."

Namine nodded and they went their separate ways and went to class. As Namine entered her math class; the students were staring at her, as she took her seat a blonde girl with green eyes suddenly says. "You're sure a crybaby. What is it you cry about? Everything?" She giggled along with the other students around her.

Namine sighed and she dug out her math notebook and a pencil. The teacher suddenly walks in. "Sorry, I had to deal with a student." She walked over to the white bored and she wrote some problems on the it.

She always does this before starting a lesson, she calls it 'warm-ups.'

Namine opened to a fresh clean page, and she grabbed her pencil and she wrote what was on the bored. As she was writing; she saw at the corner of her eye a pencil writing on the other page of her notebook. She watched it as it was forming a message. She looked up from her bangs, it was Seifer. "Write on your own damn paper." She pushed his hand off the paper.

She glared at the message that he wrote. _Why don't you do us a favor? Go kill yourself!_ She didn't take her eyes off the message, she felt her body ace and her eyes grew with sadness. She felt like she could cry any minute. She quickly rose from her seat, she walked to the door and she grabbed the bathroom pass, that was hanging on the hall on a hook, then she left the classroom.

 _"I was planning on killing myself anyway."_ She walked down the hall and entered the girl's bathroom, she locked herself in the stall and she pulled her pocket knife out of her pocket and she pointed the blade at her heart. "One stab and I'm gone." As she inched it closer, she began to cry, loud. "This is the end." Her heart was racing and pounding against her chest-she's to afraid to end her life. More tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't do this, but if I don't do it; everyone will make fun of me." So she made up her mind and she stabbed herself in the hip. She winced and cried as she pulled it out. She watched her blood flow out of her.

She suddenly felt light headed, and her balance was off, her vision became blurry and the world around her became black. Her body fell to the hard ground.

Not long after a girl walked in the bathroom. She saw a small pool of blood. "Oh my god!" She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and called the cops.

* * *

The announcement came on the intercom. "Attention, we are under a shelter in place!" Said a female, it beeped as she was finished talking.

The girl that called stood outside of the bathroom. As she saw the paramedics, she pointed and shouted. "She's in there!"

They rushed in the bathroom. One of them busted the stall door open. There laid a girl on her stomach, under her was the pool of blood and the knife was still in her hand. "Yup, this was a suicide." They tried to get a heartbeat, but couldn't.

The girl was standing there watching them. "She's either dead or dead out cold." She cried at the mans words. Two men carried her on a bed that had wheels on it and they took Namine and placed her body on it. The other male stayed and he asked the girl a few questions.

"Miss, do you know this girl?"

The girl nodded. "Yes I do, she was my ex girlfriend."

"Okay, has she been known to harm herself?"

"Namine, started cutting herself a few years ago. I never knew she'd be suicidal." The girl wiped the tears off her face.

"Do you know why she was self-harming?"

"Well her parents told her that they don't want her and that they don't love her and such. I think that's what started it."

"Okay, thank you for your information. Have a great day." He left the bathroom, leaving her behind.

"I shouldn't of broken up with her."


	3. Alive for Now

As soon as school got let out the raven haired girl rushed to her car with her heart beating madly against her chest. She was thinking about Namine. Is she going to make it, or is she gone for good? It hurt her more that she walked out of her life and she knows Namine hasn't recovered from it since. As she opened the driver's side door, she heard a voice.

"Hey!"

She turned her head to see a panting Roxas as if he ran a mile. "Stop, I'm coming with you!"

Her expression changed into a questioning look. "What?"

"I want to see Namine, too."

She was a bit shocked. She knows everybody hates her. But why him? "But I don't even know who you are. I don't usually let strangers in my car."

"I'm new here. I'm Roxas."

The girl smiled. "Nice to meet you, Roxas. I'm Xion."

Xion opened the door and Roxas quickly walked to the passenger side door and climbed in. The girl put the keys in the ignition and she slowly backed out of the parking spot.

"So how do you know Namine?" Xion asked as she made a turn and drove forward.

"I guess somebody wrote a list of names that they call her. So I amused that they must be hurting her, so I reached out to her, she seemed like she didn't want me to. Why do they make fun of her?"

She let out a sigh of regret as she drove down the school road onto the main street. It's always busy getting out, because of buses and students who drive home. "It's... because..." She felt like she could cry at any second, so she pulled to the side of the road. "Of me." She finished her sentence, tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed. "I... was the one who started it all with the help... of Larxene."

Roxas was shocked and hurt. How could anybody want to make fun of Namine? "Why did you do it?"

She took a few deep breathes before answering. "Her and I use to date. I broke up with her because I couldn't stand the cutting and her depression. The reason she cuts and is depressed is because her parents told her that they don't love her and they don't ever want to see her face again. I do feel bad for leaving her. So I made a close friend, which is Larxene. I told her about Namine and that's how all the bulling started. It was all my _fault._ " She bent her head forward and her eyes shut.

Roxas placed a hand on her shoulder. "Everybody makes mistakes."

"I had no idea, Larxene would do such a thing. I felt bad when it was spreading throughout the school." She drove back on the road.

"Maybe you and I can stop this bulling!"

Xion let out a sigh. "Yeah, but how?"

"I'm not sure."

The rest of the car ride was silent; thinking about how they could stop the bullshit. She entered the hospital parking lot and she found a spot and she parked the car and turned it off. They both got out of the car, and crossed the street, walked up some stone stairs and opened the doors of the hospital and they entered in.

There was a round wooden desk in the middle of the room; to the side there was a waiting room and on the other side was the elevators and a hallway. The woman at the desk, noticed the two. "Can I help you?"

They walked over to the desk. "Is Namine Rose here?" Xion asked.

"Let me take a look." She began to type some words on the key bored and her eyes were on the screen. "Yes, but she's in surgery right now."

"Okay, thanks," they both said as they entered the waiting room and took a seat. "I hope she makes it," Xion said softly.

"Yeah, me too."

"I hope Namine can forgive me."

Roxas glared at her and smiled. "I'm sure she will!"

"I just miss the old her, she use to be happy and friendly. Only if she could come back..."

"If she gets help, she'll be back to her normal self."

"I tried telling her that, it ended up a big fight. We always fought."

Suddenly a guy in a white lab coat had approached them. "Hello, I'm doctor Stoner. So you must be friends of Namine's?"

"Yes we are! Is she okay?!" Xion said with a smile on her face.

"The surgery was successful. She's now recovering in room 382. You may go see her."

They both smiled wide, thanked the guy and went their way. They walked up to the elevator doors. Roxas pressed a button that was on the wall. It dined and an elevator door opened, they both walked in and closed the door. Xion pushed a button to the third floor. It groaned as it went up.

When it changed floors, it beeped softly, and as it stopped the door slid open and the teens walked out. "Let's go!" Xion said as they walked fast down the hall.

They both glared at the numbers on the patience's doors. "380," Roxas said. They picked up speed on their walking. "There it is!" Xion opened the door and they walked in.

Namine was lying on her back with her eyes closed. There was machines beeping and they were surrounding her hospital bed. "Namine." Xion said as they walked closer to her bed.

The girl opened her eyes and she turned her head to meet Xion's and Roxas' faces. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to see you!" Roxas said with a smile.

"Oh?"

"I was the one that called," Xion cut in.

"Why? Why are you here?" Namine asked in a bitterly tone.

"Because it was the right thing to do. I'm here because I was worried about you."

Namine shook her head. "You just want to be back in my life! I can't let you!"

Xion's felt hurt by her words. "Namine, she saved your life! You should be grateful for that," Roxas suddenly cut in.

"I didn't want to be saved, but thank you anyway," she said in a bitchy tone.

"Namine, I need to talk to you. Can you at least listen?"

Namine let out a sigh and nodded. "Roxas, do you mind waiting outside?"

Roxas nodded and he left the room. It was quiet a few seconds when Xion cleared her throat. "Namine." Her eyes left her face, they glared at the floor tiles as if she regrets what she's going to say. "I'm sorry for everything." She glared at her with tears in her eyes.

"For?"

"I.. was." She swallowed the lump that was in her throat that seemed to form. "The one who started all the bulling."

Namine was shocked and hurt at the same time. "What do you mean?"

"I.. became friends with Larxene and I told her everything about you, and she told the whole school. I'm so sorry!" She fell to her knees and she cried aloud.

"Xion, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" She got back on her feet. "I'm sorry I left you. I just couldn't stand the way you were."

Namine sighed. "I know, and we fought a lot. Our relationship didn't work out. I do hope you find somebody that's better than me."

Xion shook her head, she knows it's not true. Namine made her happy and she loved her so much. "No, you were the best I ever had. Nobody can replace you." She whispered to hide the pain in her words.

Namine gave her a smile and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You deserve better."

Xion leaned in her face, her lips long for a kiss, she knows she can't get one. She quickly pulled back. "Can we be friends?"

Namine nodded. "Yes, of course."

Xion's lips grew into a huge grin. It washed all her pain away. She walked over to the door and she opened it to let Roxas in. Roxas walked in with a smile. "Namine, promise us that you won't hurt yourself."

Namine wasn't sure if she can promise anything. She's not good at making promises. "I can try."

Suddenly the door of the room bursts open. It jumped the teens, it was a worried Marluxia. "Namine, thank god you're alive." He wrapped her in a hug. "You had me worried."

Namine hugged him back. "I'm fine."

He pulled away. "Please, don't do that again." He turned to meet two teens. "Are they your friends?"

Namine nodded. "Yes they are. Xion and Roxas."

"Nice to meet you, both. I'm Marluxia. I wish I could stay, but I have to go to work. I'll see you later, Namine." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and he left the room.

"You guys seem like you have a close relationship," Roxas said.

"We do, he's like a father to me. Unlike my real father."

"So why did your parents not want you?" Roxas asked with a questioning brow.

"I'm not sure, but I was abused when I was younger, and they kicked me out last year, because they found out I was dating Xion."

"Her mom caught us kissing and she screamed at her, it was so embarrassing."

The memory flashed in her mind. The voice of her mother made her cringe. "Can we not talk about it?"

The nurse suddenly entered. She wore a blue shirt and blue pants and her hair was pulled back in a neat bun. She checked the machines, to make sure they're working. "How are you doing?"

"I'm in pain, but I'm doing fine," Namine replied with a yawn.

"The doctor is going to prescribe you a medicine to ease the pain, he should be in a hour or so." I suggest you should rest," the nurse left the room.

"I suppose you should let you rest," Roxas said.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later," Namine said.

Xion smiled. "Bye, feel better." The two teens left the room and Namine closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. I Don't Care Anymore

A few days has past and Namine was back in school. Nothing has changed, they still call her names. She still locks herself in the stall in the bathroom, crying and harming her self, but this time, not attempting suicide.

But second period seems strange. Nobody is name calling her, or writing her notes. The class was quiet and everybody was doing their work, it was nice for once. She actually feels calm, she doesn't have the need to cry or harm herself. Did Roxas say something? If he did, she'll have to thank him later.

"You have a test today," said Ms. Tifa as she was handing everybody two sheets of paper.

"You never told us there was a test, y'know," said Rai. Rai isn't very bright in the class. He fails almost everything, nobody knows he manages to move up to the next grade.

"I told you last week," she sat at her desk as she was finished with passing out the papers.

Everybody began their test. Namine popped in her earphones and she went on her phone, she picked Spotify. The song I Don't Care Anymore played.

 _Well you can tell everyone I'm a down disgrace,_

 _drag my name all over the place._

 _I don't care anymore._

The beginning of the song; reminded of how Xion told her that she told everybody about her problems. She's so use to of getting bullied, she just doesn't care anymore. It hurts her so bad that she can't handle it on her own. She needs help, but nobody is there to help her, so she has to suffer on her own.

She still hates Xion for making her situation worse. She had to forgive her to make her happy, she really didn't want to forgive her. Who would want to forgive somebody for hurting them and be their friend? She sure doesn't want to become friends with her again, not after what she did.

A few more minutes has passed and everybody has finished their tests. They gave them to the teacher. "You guys can have a five minute break."

Namine hates it when her class has to take breaks after they complete a test. Tests can be overwhelming and your brain can shut down, so it's good to have a break before a new lesson will start.

Maybe they'll leave her alone, like the other students from first period. She wasn't paying attention around her, she was playing a game on her phone, when suddenly she heard two hands slam on her desk. She jumped and she met eyes with Seifer, the worst bully in the whole school. He let out a laugh. "You're such a wimp." Namine just ignored him and she turned her music up louder.

 _I don't care anymore._

 _You hear, I don't care anymore._

 _I don't care no more._

 _No more. No more..._

The last of the lyrics, tugged at her heart strings. She does play this song all the time that she knows it by heart, but it always hits her deep. Right now, she wants to yell at the top of her lungs; _I don't care anymore._ She bit her lip, to stop herself from yelling and she formed a fist and her nails dug in her palms.

Since she couldn't hear anything, she could see the class laughing. They're probably name calling her again. Like she cares. She suddenly felt one of her earphones get pulled out of her ear. It was Seifer again. "Leave me the hell alone!"

"Ohhh so scary."

Namine was about had it, she wanted to punch that son of a bitch in the face, but she put her hands in her pocket. "Seifer, why don't you FUCK THE HELL OFF!"

"Try me."

Namine quickly rose from her chair, she pulled her hands out of her pocket and she pushed him so hard that he fell to the floor. " LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Namine ran out of the classroom, she didn't dare look back. "Namine get back here!" Ms. Tifa yelled.

She couldn't believe she faced her bully like that! To her it felt good, now shes gotta do that to the others. As she was going to enter the bathroom, somebody called her name. It was that cute boy that she met that day. She stopped in her tracks and she stopped with a smile on her face. "Roxas, you wouldn't believe what I did!"

"What did you do?"

"I pushed one of the bullies down to the ground!"

Roxas laughed. "That's awesome! That'll teach them to leave you alone."

Not long after Ms. Tifa had found Namine. "Namine, what was that about?"

"He's the one who won't leave me alone, he calls me names and makes fun of me! I had to suck up to the bully and take action!"

"Next time, please report it and come back to class," she walked off.

"Reporting it won't really do anything. I knew this kid once, he got bullied and he tried to report it, the school didn't do a thing, so he had to face the bully and take things in his own hands," Roxas said.

"That's what I have to do. Well see you," Namine walked past him and she went back to class.

There was Seifer, standing there looking pissed off. Namine smiled at his face and she sat down. "You're lucky you didn't break my back!"

"I hope I do next time."

Seifer whispered to his friends so Namine couldn't hear. " _She's so going to get it."_

 _"But how are we going to get her back?"_ Larxene whispered back.

 _"Get Roxas on our side. She won't have anybody to turn to!"_

 _"That's a great idea!"_ Kairi said with a smile.

" _So Kairi, sit next to Roxas and start talking to him, don't tell him about our plan, you hear?"_

Kairi nodded in agreement. " _You can count on me!"_

Lunch time had start. Namine sat in her spot, which was outside away from everybody. She ate her usual lunch that she packed everyday; which was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a salad.

Today's lunch time, seems odd. Roxas is usually outside sitting next to her and talking her ear off, but he isn't here. Maybe he made some new friends and deiced he's sitting with them today.

Namine looked around for him, she didn't see him anywhere. "Where is he?" She shrugged it off and ate her sandwich. As she was looking out onto the atmosphere two teens approached her. "Kairi? What are you doing here?"

"Namine, she's my new friend."

 _She's my new friend._ Echoed in her mind, is he crazy? Namine stood to her feet. "What?"

"Seifer and Larxene are really nice."

Namine was shocked but hurt. This has to be a dream, right? She pinched her arm so she can wake up from this dream, but it's not a dream, it's real. "Roxas, they're lying. They're not nice at all." Is he going to be a bully to her?

"So I'm going to go sit with them at lunch, tomorrow I'll sit with you," he walked off with Kairi.

Namine stood there shocked. "No, no, no, no! This can''t happen!" She shook her head violently. She was starting to like Roxas, she was starting to trust him and now he's hanging out with the bullies that he knows that pick on her the most, but then she realized; _maybe he's going to pretend to be their friend and maybe stop them to pick on me? Way to go Roxas!_

She sat back down to eat her lunch. "I never knew Roxas was so sly!"

When School got let out, she saw Roxas with his new friends. She smiled at Roxas as she walked past them. "Hey bitch!" Seifer yelled at her. Namine turned on her heel and she walked back over. "What do you want motherfucker?" They laugh at her.

He smirked. "You know what I want from you. That note I gave you a few days ago."

"You know, I hope some god writes your name in the Death Note. Sometimes I wish I had one, so I can write your names in it! So back the fuck away! Let's go Roxas."

Larxene suddenly cuts in and she laughed. "You see, Roxas doesn't want to see your face again, he has better friends. He doesn't want a crybaby like you!"

"Go to hell, bitch!"

Kairi elbowed Roxas gently on his side. "Go on say something."

Roxas sighed and his heart was beating against his chest. He doesn't want to hurt Namine, and he's afraid to get punched by them. "No."

"What? So we wasted our time to take you away fr-" Kairi quickly shut her mouth.

"You what? Roxas was willing to stop hanging out with me, and rather have you as friends? Well you know what, goodbye Roxas!" Namine walked off.

"Namine wait!" Roxas ran in front of her to stop her from walking.

"What do you want? You're such a fake! I thought we were friends and you fucking laughed at me! You know what? Well I don't care about what you say,

cause everyday I'm feeling fine with myself. And I don't care about what you say, hey, I'll do alright by myself, cause I know."

"Namine, I'm sorry, I had no idea they were using me."

"Cause I remember all the times I tried so hard, and you laughed in my face cause you held the cards. I don't care anymore. And I really ain't about what you think I mean. Cause all I wanted for you, was just to let me be. I don't care anymore. You hear I don't care anymore." Namine broke down and she cried.

"Just leave me alone! I won't be there anymore, it will make everybody happy." As they walked over to a stone bridge, Namine climbed on the edge of it. Down below was water and rocks.

"Namine, please don't do this!" Tears rolled down his eyes. He wanted to grab her hand, but if he did that she might fight back and jump off.

"I don't care what you say. I never did believe you much, anyway. You're such a liar, like everybody else! Nobody gives a shit about me, when I'm gone, everybody will be happy." Namine sobbed her words.

"I won't be. Namine, I'm really sorry! Please don't jump," Roxas cried loud.

"Why? You're just going to make fun of me, like the others."

I won't be. Namine, I'm really sorry! Please don't jump," Roxas cried loud.

"Why? You're just going to make fun of me, like the others."

Roxas shook his head. "No, I'm not like that! I understand what you're going through. I once was builled too. Please come down! You're not better off dead!'

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes I do. With all my heart."

"You better mean what you said." She climbed down with her wet face. Roxas had his arms wide open and she slowly walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "You're okay, you're going to be fine."

She never been hugged before, it made her feel all warm inside. It stopped her from crying and it calmed her beating heart. She felt safe in his arms. "Promise me, you won't kill yourself."

"I promise."

"I'll walk you home," he broke out of the hug and he wrapped his arm around her for more comfort and they walked like that all the way to her house.

"Roxas, thank you."

"For?"

"For not letting me jump and caring about me."

Roxas smiled. "You're my friend, of course I'm going to care about you!"

Namine walked onto the porch with Roxas. "Thank you for walking me home."

"It's no problem. I will see you tomorrow."

She smiled, big. "You sure will!" She opened the door and walked into the house.


	5. Will It Ever Stop?

Namine's room was a little messy; some clothes were lying on the floor and some crumbled up paper. She kept her bed neat and her closet, but she doesn't seem to keep her floor clean.

Her tan walls, were filled with drawings that she drew. Roxas examined each one. "Wow! Did you draw those?"

Namine nodded as she sat on her bed, watching his expression on each drawing. "They're really good!"

Namine smiled. "Thanks!"

There was one drawing that hit Roxas. It was a girl on a dark room, she's hugging her knees against her chest and she's crying. There's a bunch of thought bubbles and words. _"Why don't you do us a favor? Go kill yourself." "You don't belong here." "Whats wrong? Does the truth hurt?"  
_

In the same drawing was the scene of the girl lying in a bathroom stall, bleeding to death. Roxas turned his head to look Namine. "Is that you?" He pointed at the drawing.

"Yes..." Her tone was soft and yet it sounds hurt.

Those people need to stop bulling her before she ends up harming herself again or even end up dead. Roxas sat next to her. It looked like she's about to cry, he wrapped his arm around her.

She laid her head on his shoulder. He is her safe haven, she feels safe with him, she knows he's not going to hurt her. He stands up for her and he comforts her. He's her resting place. She hopes it stays that way, she hopes he never leaves her side. Wait, is she falling in love with him?

"Namine, I don't want to see you hurting, it hurts me. I care about you."

Those words made her heart skip a beat and it hit her deep. Nobody has ever said those words to her. "Thank you."

"You know you can tell me anything. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." He stroked her cheek.

Namine is still unsure about him, she's not ready to trust him yet. She did see him hang out with Seifer and his friends, that shouldn't even mean anything, right? "Of course I will."

Roxas smiled and he laid down on the bed with Namine, he wrapped his arms around her with his forehead pressed against hers. Her heart was beating madly against her chest. What is up with that boy?

He stared into her deep blue ocean eyes. "Namine, I want to take all your pain away."

Namine looked at hi confessed. What is he going to do? Kill her? Without any warning, his lips were locked on hers, giving her a kiss. Namine suddenly froze, she's never been kissed before. Roxas kissed her again but deeply. "You're so beautiful."

Namine blushed and she gave him a sloppy kiss then she kissed him deeply. Roxas suddenly pushes her gently on her back and he kisses her neck and he's unbuttoning her shirt.

Her heart picks up speed and a bad familiar memory plays in her head and she yells out without thinking. "Stop!"

It made Roxas jump, he quickly sat up and he looked at Namine who was hurt again. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She sat up and glared at him. It's my brother's fault."

"Brother? What are you talking about?" Roxas asked with questioning brows.

"He..." She looked away from his face, he head leaned forward and she closed her eyes as to keep the tears away. "He raped me."

Roxas face grew with shock. "Oh my god! Namine, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry I triggered such a horrible memory." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't recover from it." She glared at him. I was way worse when the day it happened. I stayed away from boys, I was so afraid to talk to them and be alone with them. Diz got me help and now I'm a lot better."

"Where's your brother now?"

"In jail," she smirked.

"Oh?"

"It's because I pressed chargers on him. So he has seven years of jail time."

"Damn girl."

Namine laughed. "I had to do it. My parents were being bitches about it, they were saying that I raped him. I got proof by taking photos after he was done rapping me. So I won!"

"I'm glad! Now you have to tell the motherfuckers to leave you alone."

Namine let out a sigh. "Maybe I should."

"Namine, there's no maybe, you have to."

"I just can't do it on my own. Roxas, could you help me?"

A smile appeared on his face. "Of course I will!"

His smile made Namine smile as well. "Namine, if you need anything, I'm here you you."

"Thank you Roxas!"

* * *

The next day arrived. Namine can't stop thinking about Roxas, she couldn't understand why he kissed her. Is he proofing that he truly cares about her? She yawned as she was answered questions on a paper she was given. She couldn't sleep at night, because Roxas never left her mind. She's really in love with him.

She wounder what would've happened if she let him take off her shirt. Would they have sex? Namine blushed as she could picture what Roxas would look like shirtless.

She suddenly fell on the hard cold, tile floor, on her knee. "Ow!" She looked around to see what would've tripped on. All she heard was giggles. It was Seifer and his friends, and there was Roxas. They walked past her. It broke her heart that Roxas didn't stand up for her, like he said he would. She rose to her feet and she kept walking to her class.

She turned up the volume of her favorite song.

 _You can tell everybody about the state I'm in,_  
 _you won't catch me crying cause I just can't win._  
 _I don't care anymore._  
 _I don't care anymore._

Those lyrics had her eyes water, she could feel like she could cry any minute. She doesn't care anymore, she doesn't care about anybody anymore. She just wants to go kill herself again. Who would care if she was gone?

As she sobbed. Everybody started to laugh and call her names. It made her angry, so she punched the brick wall. It hurt like a bitch, but it felt good to let the angry out. Maybe today is the day, she tells the whole school that she doesn't care what they say.

Roxas caught her crying and her walked over. "Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry about what happened."

"Just go away. I know you're friends with them," she said with an attitude.

"Namine, I'm not." He placed his hand on her shoulder to make her stop walking. She glared at the floor and bit her lip as he faced her and placed his hands on both shoulders. "Namine, look at me. I have something I need to confess."

Namine looked him the eyes. His deep blue eyes, look happy and a smile grew on his lips. "What?" She whispered.

"Namine, I love you."

Namine's heart sank and a smile grew on her face. Could this be a dream? No boy would actually confess their feelings for her. Who would want to love a depressed bitch? "Oh, Roxas."

He leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips."I love you too."

* * *

"Namine!" She suddenly heard a boy's name. She opened her eyes, she found herself lying on the floor. So it was a dream? "What happened?" She sat up with the help of Roxas.

"You were walking and suddenly I saw that you banged your head against the wall and next thing I knew I saw you about to fall, but I caught you. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but thank you." She stood to her feet. (So was the whole 'I love you' a dream? But everything else wasn't? All I remember is I tripped and Seifer laughed at me and I was thinking about harming myself again. So instead of doing that, I knocked myself out.)

"Why'd you knock yourself out?"

"Because I was mad. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Just don't do it again. I do care about you."

(Then why did you walk off with Seifer's gang after he tripped me and you didn't do anything?) "Well I'm going back to class."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll see you later, okay?" She walked off, leaving Roxas behind.

* * *

 **I guess I have to end it here! DX I have nothing else to write!**


	6. What's Going On?

The next few days, Roxas has been going over to Namine's after school. The two have grown close and now are best friends. But Roxas still hangs out with Seifer's gang more often, what for?

The two sat on her bed in each others arms holding each other close. Roxas stared into her deep blue ocean eyes with a smirk. Namine stared back with a smile. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Roxas gave her a kiss on her lips.

Namine blushed, she wasn't expecting that at all. "Namine, as I grew closer to you, I've fallen in love with you."

Her heart sunk and her smile grew big. This time it defiantly doesn't seem like a dream, it's seems real to her. "Oh Roxas! I love you too!" She pulled him into a kiss.

He kissed her a little hard, he pulled himself on top of her. He kissed her jawline down to her neck, making his girlfriend sigh. He kissed her fast and roughly as he rolled his hips against hers.

She let out a loud moan and she slid her hands up and down his back. Roxas couldn't wait any longer; he pulled her shirt over her head and he placed kisses on her breasts. Namine blushed and her heart was racing, she's not sure what he is thinking, but she hopes he doesn't go too far.

He rubbed her nipples through the fabric. She let out a moan and he kissed her neck and he sucked on it. The blonde girl giggled and moaned. He smirked as he reached behind her and he unclasped her bra. He took it off her body.

Namine's face grew redder and her heart quickened. "R-Roxas what are you doing?"

"I wanna prove to you how much I really care and love you." He squeezed her soft boobs, his thumbs rubbed her nipples in circular motion. It drove Namine crazy. "Roxas, that's really sweet." She kissed him.

Roxas pulled his shirt over his head. Namine glared at his chest and she kissed it and slid her hands up and down his chest. He let out a long sigh and he slid off her pants.

He placed kisses on her boobs and he slipped a finger in her panties and he rubbed her pussy. Namine moaned loudly. "Ahhh Roxas!" He slid off her panties and he went to town with her pussy. She jerked her hips up and her moans grew louder.

After a few more rubs, he pumped a few of his fingers inside her core. "Mmmm, Roxas." He thrust them fast and deep. "Cum for me!"

"Roxas, faster!"

Roxas pumped faster and harder and she came all over his hand. He pulled out of her and he slid off his boxers. "Now I'm going to give my vigilantly away just for you. Namine, I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too!" She kissed him back.

Roxas entered his staff into her fast and deep. She breathed and let out loud moans. "Roxas, this feels amazing!"

He smirked and he thrusted harder, deeper and fast. "Come on baby soak your cum on my dick." He slammed against her hard, making her gasp loudly and thrusting her hips against his.

He grabbed onto her hips and he slammed faster and roughly. "I'm so close!" She moaned out really loud.

"Me too." After a few more slams they both came together. He pulled out panting and he laid beside her.

"Holy crap! That was amazing Roxy!"

Roxas wrapped his arms around her. "Glad you enjoyed it." He placed kisses on her shoulders and down to her back.

"Roxas, I love you so much!" She closed her eyes. Roxas kissed the back of her neck and he pulled the blanket over them and he closed his eyes.

* * *

The next few school days, Roxas hasn't been hanging out with her. She walked down the walls wondering why Roxas is avoiding her. He told her he loved her and cared about her, and he said he'd stop the bullying. Was what he said all a lie? Sadness grew over her as she realized it was all a lie.

She saw him walk with Seifer's gang. As she reached out a hand to touch his shoulder a female suddenly spoke from behind her. "Don't even bother."

"Huh?" She turned on her heel to see Shiki behind her.

"He gets any girl he wants, sleeps with them and then dumps you. That's what he did to me, so don't waste your oxygen on him."

"So if he says he loves her and cares about her, is it lies?"

She nodded. "Yes, he's just a player." She walked off.

Namine stood their thinking about all the times he cared about her and was there when she hurt herself. That couldn't be fake, right? Namine felt loved by him, it didn't seem all lies.

Tears rolled down her checks as she walked. "Oh look whose crying, the cry baby!" Larxene shouted.

Anger boiled up inside her and she shouted. "Leave me the fuck alone!" The students had gathered around Namine to see what was all the yelling.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sick of all your bullshit. I don't care what you say. I don't play the same games you play. Cause I've been talking to the people that you call your friends. She looked right at Roxas while saying this. And it seems to me there's a means to an end. They don't care anymore. And as for me I can sit here and bide my time, I've got nothing to lose if I speak my mind. I don't care anymore. I don't care what you say. We never played by the same rules anyway. I won't be there anymore, so get out of my way. Let me by." She walked out away from the group of people, crying.

Suddenly a hand grabs her wrist. "Namine, wait!" It was Roxas the boy who pretended to care.

"Let go you player!"

He gasped and he shook his head. "Namine, please that's not who I am."

Namine got out of his grip and she spoke in anger. "Then what are you?! A liar?! Just get out of my life! I don't need you or anybody else! I won't be there anymore, and nobody can stop me!"

She ran down the hall. "Namine, wait!"

She left the school. "Everybody will be happy again." She stepped on the ledge of the bridge and she jumped off. Roxas and other students watched her fail. Roxas fell to his knees and he cried. "Namine, how could you?!"

* * *

A few days has passed since her death, things have been strange. There's more after school fights, almost every student is failing their class, there's always somebody crying and they miss school more often. Even teachers took a vacation and some quit their job.

Roxas is now on anti depression medication. He doesn't sleep at night, Namine never leaves his mind. He can never concatenate on his work. He doodled on some paper while his teacher was talking to the class.

"We see art everyday; colors, landscapes and different shapes."

Suddenly Roxas had a random nose bleed and his vision became blurry. "What's going on?" Memories of him and Namine flashed in his mind.

 _"Namine, it's hurting you. I can tell! I just want you to tell me, and I want to be your friend."_

 _Namine saw the hurt in his eyes. He wasn't lying, he's being serious. But who would want to be her friend? "No thanks. I'm fine." She grabbed her things and she walked off._

 _But what if Roxas has friends, and if she told him everything, he might go and tell his friends about her problems and he will make fun of her like everyone else. She can't let them get close together._

 _Roxas followed behind her as they entered the school. "Namine, please-"_

 _She stopped to face him. "Roxas, just go. I don't need a friend. I don't care what you say. I won't be there anymore!" She walked down the hall, leaving Roxas wondering if she's going to end her life._

 _She fell down to her knees and she broke down and cried. "Namine, what's wrong?" The boy approached the girl, with worry. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She tucked at his pants and her head hung down. "I miss her."_

 _Roxas bend down at her level. He wrapped his arm around her. "It's okay." She fell into his arms and she sobbed. He wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me what's upsetting you."_

 _"A girl I use to date-." She was going to say more, but she shut her mouth. She doesn't want him to know everything about her, the less he knows, the better._

 _They stayed like that until the bell had rung. As it rung they broke out of the embrace and rose to their feet. Namine had forgotten how it felt to be hugged, how it felt to be comfort._

 _"Namine, always remember; whatever you're going through, I'm always there."_

He shut his eyes and he opened them. He appeared in the hall way. "Huh?" He looked around and he saw the familiar group of people, and a girl shouting. He rushed over it was Namine. Did everything reset itself?

The girl walked past Roxas, he followed after her. "Namine, don't kill yourself!"

"I can do what I want!"

He pulled her away and he locked his lips with hers. "Namine, I love you. Please don't go. I'm not sure what's going on but, everything seemed like it reset itself. I saw you jump off the bridge. These few past days without you made everybody miss you, and I was so lost without you, please don't go."

Namine looked at him confessed. "Roxas, I need to go."

"No you don't! We can make this work out! right now, we're going to talk to those bullies." Roxas took the girl's hand and they walked back over to the group. "If my girlfriend comes crying to me, you're asses will be kicked by me! Now leave her the fuck alone!"

"What I said, you better take my words for consideration, bitches!"

Kairi stepped in. "We all talked. We are all sorry for hurting you. We're just jealous because you have a good home while we don't."

"Really guys?" Namine asked.

"Well Xion did start it, so I stopped being her friend, I want to hear your side of the story," Larxene said.

Namine couldn't believe that this is happening; everybody is being kind to her. She's glad that the bulling stopped. She feels happy now.

To Roxas it feels like a dream. Did everything rest or did he pass out in class or can he go back in time? The last thought made him gasp, but it's impossible for a human to go back in time. But the boy doesn't even know how to rewind time.

"We didn't want to see you kill yourself," Seifer said.

A teacher reproached the group of students. "What's going on?"

"We stopped Namine from killing herself," Yuffie said with a smile.

"Now get back to class."

The halls soon emptied as the students went back to class. Roxas is happier now that Namine is alive and that everybody loves her. But could it be a dream? What if this 'dream' never happened? When he wakes up he's going to know that Namine is dead. He hope it's real.

"We see art everyday; colors, landscapes and different shapes."

There's that sentence he said earlier. Things are strange today, but can he really go back in time? Roxas felt liquiad coming out of his nose he wiped it and he glared at his hand. It's blood. It's that nose bleed he had earlier. He gasped. _"Don't tell me everything is going to be back the way it was."_ His vision was blurry and everything around him went black.

* * *

 **Find out if it was just a dream or is everything going back in time, and what's happening with Roxas?  
**

 **To be honest, I was going to have this be the last chapter, but new ideas flowed through my mind and I deiced to add in, everything resetting. I'd hate to end this story, so I thought I'd make it interesting!**


	7. The Hospital

**Sorry I haven't been update as often. I just got a Wattpad. I might put this story on it as well! This is my favorite story I've written. If you ever want to check out my Wattpad account you can. Panheadunleashed.**

Roxas suddenly opened his eyes. "Namine!" He glared around the room. He was in a hospital room with his parents. He had a confessed look on his face. What happened? How did he get here?

"Oh Roxas, thank god you're okay!" His mother Tifa hugged him.

"What happened?"

"You.. over dosed on your meditation," his father Cloud said.

"I what?" He doesn't even remember doing that. He'd never do that to himself. Were the pills that addictive? Or was he trying to end his own life?

The doctor came in, holding a clip bored. He flipped through the pages and he read them. "So according to the tests; the over dose had some odd effects on you. Bad headache, blurry vision, bloody nose and confession. Oh and by the way, your heart failed, but somehow you're living."

Roxas was shocked yet surprised. How is he alive? How is he breathing? "Where's Namine? I want to see Namine!" He demanded.

"Sweetie she isn't here," his mother stroked his spikes for comfort.

"You don't understand! She's my _girlfriend!_ I need to see her!"

"Roxas, calm down! You're putting stress on yourself and it's not good,"the doctor said.

"I won't calm down not if I know where Namine is! When can I get the hell out of here?!"

"Honey, Namine is dead. Remember? You're the one who tried to stop her."

Roxas shook his head. He just saved her, he told her not to jump and he made her stand up to those bullies. "She's not dead. I saved her."

"She really is dead," Cloud said.

Tears rolled down his cheeks. He then sobbed, he covered his eyes with his palms, soaking them in his tears. "No, no, no, no!" He didn't believe it was true, but that dream seemed so real he did save her, right?

"I'm sorry sweetie," his mother kissed his cheek.

"Roxas, we may need to do more testing," the doctor left the room, leaving only his parents and him alone.

"Honey, give us an honest truth. Why did you over dose yourself?" Tifa asked with hurt in her eyes.

Roxas wiped his tears away and he looked at his mother. "Because, I...I can't stand living without the love of my life. I'm sorry I scared the shit out of you guys."

"Please don't do it again, okay?" His mother gave him a comforting smile.

Cloud walked over to him. "We care about you."

Roxas smiled. "Thank you."

"You're not the only one who attempted suicide and some even succeeded, his father said.

"Really who?"

"Two girls had died. Their names are Kairi and Xion. A few others had attempted but failed. I don't remember their names."

"Kairi was my friend, I barely knew Xion. They were really nice girls," Roxas let out a sad sigh.

"Alright I should go home, I do have work in the morning," Cloud said as he kissed his wife and he kissed Roxas on his cheek.

"I'll stay here with Roxas. I'm going to grab something from the cafe. I'm hungry," Tifa said as she hopped off the hospital bed.

The couple had left the room. It was nice and quiet for the teen, he shut his eyes.

"Roxas," a soft, quiet females voice called out to him.

He opened his eyes. "Namine?"

The girl sat on his bed, you can see through her she's ghost-like. "It's so nice to see you again."

Roxas' smile grew on his face. He reached out to stroke her cheek, but his hand goes through her. "I'm glad to see you. What happened to you?"

"Roxas, you're both dead."

"What are you taking about?"

"Your body will soon fade, and you'll end up like me. Nobody will able to see us, only you can see me."

"I don't understand. Why are you like that?" Roxas asked with confession in his tone.

"Like I told you, I'm dead. We both don't have hearts."

She disappeared as the door opens of his room. "I'm back!" Tifa had a BLT with a water and some yogurt.

The last words echoed in Roxas' mind. _"We both don't have hearts."_ What does she mean, that they have no hearts? If Roxas didn't have a heart, he wouldn't be alive, right? "Mom, do I have a heart?"

Tifa sat in the chair by the bed and she opened her sandwich. "Of course you do silly! You wouldn't be here if you didn't have one!" She took a bite of her BLT.

"Right." Roxas grabbed the remote from a little table that was by his bed and he flipped on the TV. The first station came on was the news.

"More teens have committed suicide. Here's the pictures of the teens." The pictures appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god!" Roxas shouted.

It showed Axel, Zexion, Xion, Kairi on the screen. "These teens will be forever in our hearts and they will be remembered. Let's take a look at Twilight High School."

The camera changed to another reporter. "The high school is currently shut down, because of need of more teachers. They can't find any replacements. It's crazy how some many teachers quit their job, over a teens death."

"Wow, I guess so many people cared about her," Tifa said.

"Yeah but the students all bullied her for no reason," Roxas added.

"All bullies have a reasoning for bulling; they're just jealous."

"Well there was this girl Xion, she started the bulling and everyone joined in."

"Really? She was that jealous of her?"

"No, they were dating. Xion broke up with her because she couldn't stand her depression and such."

"Poor girl and nobody seemed to care?"

"Mom, I was the only one who cared about her."

"I'm sure you did." She finished her sandwich and she opened her yogurt.

"Do you know what kind of tests they will be doing on Me?"

Tifa shook her head. "I'm not sure. I think they're going to make sure your heart is working."

"Well I'm going to go to sleep," Roxas shut the TV off and he closed his eyes.

 _"Roxas, I'm always with you."_

* * *

 **So much dialog so much wow! I guess Namine and Roxas nobodies now! What does that dream mean that Roxas had? Maybe he will get answers!  
**

 **Thanks to ForsakenXIII for all the reviews!**


	8. Chaning the Past

The next day had came and Roxas awoke. He noticed that his mother isn't in the room. Maybe she went to get something to eat. Suddenly the door of his room opens and two doctors walk in his room. "Good morning Roxas. This man here, Xemnas will be taking you for your testing."

Roxas removed the the blankets and he hopped off the bed and he walked over to them. "I'm Roxas."

Xemnas looked him up and down. "Alright, come with me." They both walked out of the room.

"So what kind of tests are you going to do on me?"

Xemnas didn't answer him. All that was heard was shoes clinging to the floor of the nurses and doctors walking in and out of patience's room. They walked down the hall and they turn the corner and in the back was a room. Xemnas opened the door and they both entered. The room had many different machines, Roxas was shocked that he saw Namine standing there. What is she doing here? "Namine?"

She smiled. "Nice to see you yet again."

Xemnas closed the door behind him. "Please take a seat you two."

"You can see Namine?!"

Xemnas nodded and they all took a seat. "Roxas, you will soon end up like Namine. You will roam the earth in nothingness and soon everybody around you will forget you."

"But can you fix us?" Roxas asked.

"I can fix you. However I cannot fix Namine. But I do have a man who can rewind time."

"What?" The teens said in shook.

A British man walked in the room, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. "You called?"

"Wait, explain why Namine is ghost-like?"

"Because her somebody has died and she's not suppose to exist and same goes to you, but Sora is still alive. When you over dosed yourself, your heart failed. So I took it out. You don't have a heart at the movement."

"This makes no sense. Namine's heart didn't fail and she's some what alive."

"Like I said, it's all in her somebody. What I can do is have Luxord rest everything, back the way it was. It's up to you to change the past."

"But wait! When I over dosed myself. Yesterday reset it's self and I changed what happened, because I didn't want to lose the girl I love."

"When I did a cat scan on you, your brain was really active and you were mumbling stuff too. So I really do think the medicine did reset everything. Which was confusion. Are you ready to go back?"

Namine shook her head. "I don't want to be bullied. I'd rather things stay like this."

"Namine, nobody will remember you and I don't lose you. We can face those bullies together!" Roxas turned to face the British man. "Take us back to yesterday!"

"You got it mate!" The man closed his eyes and his arm stretched out his arm, and the world around them became blurry for a few minutes and soon the teens were back in their positions.

* * *

Tears rolled down her checks as she walked. "Oh look whose crying, the cry baby!" Larxene shouted.

Anger boiled up inside her and she shouted. "Leave me the fuck alone!" The students had gathered around Namine to see what was all the yelling.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kairi asked.

"I'm sick of all your bullshit. I don't care what you say. I don't play the same games you play. Cause I've been talking to the people that you call your friends. She looked right at Roxas while saying this. And it seems to me there's a means to an end. They don't care anymore. And as for me I can sit here and bide my time, I've got nothing to lose if I speak my mind. I don't care anymore. I don't care what you say. We never played by the same rules anyway. I won't be there anymore, so get out of my way. Let me by." She walked out away from the group of people, crying.

Suddenly a hand grabs her wrist. "Namine, wait!" It was Roxas the boy who pretended to care.

"Let go you player!"

He gasped and he shook his head. "Namine, please that's not who I am."

Namine got out of his grip and she spoke in anger. "Then what are you?! A liar?! Just get out of my life! I don't need you or anybody else! I won't be there anymore, and nobody can stop me!"

She ran down the hall. "Namine, wait!"

She stopped in her tracks. "What do you want?" She snapped.

"Namine, don't kill yourself!"

"I can do what I want!"

He pulled her away and he locked his lips with hers. "Namine, I love you. Please don't go."

"Roxas, I need to go."

"No you don't! We can make this work out! right now, we're going to talk to those bullies." Roxas took the girl's hand and they walked back over to the group. "If my girlfriend comes crying to me, you're asses will be kicked by me! Now leave her the fuck alone!"

"What I said, you better take my words for consideration, bitches!"

Kairi stepped in. "We all talked. We are all sorry for hurting you. We're just jealous because you have a good home while we don't."

"Really guys?" Namine asked.

"Well Xion did start it, so I stopped being her friend, I want to hear your side of the story," Larxene said.

Namine couldn't believe that this is happening; everybody is being kind to her. She's glad that the bulling stopped. She feels happy now.

To Roxas it feels like a dream. Did everything rest or did he pass out in class or can he go back in time? The last thought made him gasp, but it's impossible for a human to go back in time. But the boy doesn't even know how to rewind time.

"We didn't want to see you kill yourself," Seifer said.

A teacher reproached the group of students. "What's going on?"

"We stopped Namine from killing herself," Yuffie said with a smile.

"Now get back to class."

The halls soon emptied as the students went back to class.

* * *

 **Now I gotta think of more ideas for this story or I might end it, but I don't want to! Yay, Namine is saved!  
**


	9. Misery

Everybody got settled in their classrooms, however Roxas nor Namine remember a thing from yesterday. Roxas couldn't stop glaring at Namine, she caught his glare and she glared at him back. "What?" She whispered.

"I love you, I don't want you to-"

He got cut off by their teacher's sobbing. "Class I should inform you. Xion committed suicide this morning."

The room filled with gasps and tears. Namine was the only one who sobbed. She slammed her forehead on the hard desk and she sobbed loud. Roxas rubbed her back for comfort. "I loved her."

"Roxas, do you mind, taking Namine out for a walk? Just bring her back when she's ready."

Roxas nodded and the both teens left the room and they walked the hall ways. "Namine, I'm so sorry that you lost Xion."

Namine held onto Roxas as they walked. "It's not fair!"

Roxas held her close. "It's life, people chose to life or die."

"I could've helped her!" She sobbed her words.

Roxas sighed, he didn't know her, but he feels bad for Namine and he feels hurt. "I'm sure everybody would've." He reached over and placed a kiss on her lips.

The kiss felt somewhat comforting to her. It helped her sobbing calm down, she took a deep breath and she wiped her tears. She kissed Roxas back. "Now I know why Xion didn't show up to school today."

"Yeah... So ready to go back to class?"

Namine really didn't want to back, she wanted to stay with Roxas. It was somehow comforting when they're alone. "I guess."

* * *

Namine returned home from school; she ran up to her room and she shut the door and she plopped as she sobbed. She really misses Xion. She reached for her nightstand, she opened the drawer. She grabbed her knife and she closed the drawer. She sat up and she cut off the skin of her arm.

"Xion why did you have to go?" She watched as she craved away the skin, and blood appearing out of the broken skin. "I loved you," she whispered. "I could've given you a second chance."

She sobbed loudly. She turned on her phone, the screen lit up. She unlocked the screen and she tapped on Spoitfy. She looked through her play list to find a certain song her wanted to hear, once she found it, she tapped on it.

The song I wanted To Love You by: Digital Summer played.

The chorus jumps in:

 _As if they feel the pain in my thoughts_  
 _These streets lights blink in time as I walk_  
 _Consumed by images of you_  
 _What would I give just to relive_  
 _Every single second without you_  
 _To make this right and true I'd give anything_

She sang alone as she sobbed. "I wanted to love you for so long."

* * *

Namine would ignore Roxas' calls. She'd lock herself in her room all day crying and cutting.

A knock echoed throughout her room. "Namine, are you okay?" It was Roxas.

"Go away," she sobbed.

Roxas shook his head. "I won't! Let me in!"

"You don't want to see me," she said.

"Yes I do! I want to know if you're alright!"

She sighed, she rose form her bed and she walked over to her door and she opened it. Roxas gasped as he saw her face; her eyes are red and puffy, her face is full of scars and he arms too. Her hair is all messy and it looked like she hasn't slept in days.

"Told you, you didn't want to see me."

"What happened?"

"Roxas, I live in misery everyday. I want it all to stop. I can't live like this." She backed into her room, grabbing the knife and pointing it at her heart.

Roxas rushed over and he took the knife out of her hand. "I won't let you go!"

"I want my misery to end!"

"Namine, I can help you. If you let me."

"Listen I can never get better, even if you try."

Roxas forced her into a hug. "Namine, it hurts me that you're this way; I love you."

"I love you too, please take me out of my misery."

He looked her in her eyes. "Ending your life, doesn't solve anything."

Namine sighed. "You're right, I'm sorry."

He sat Namine on the edge of her bed. "Don't be sorry." He kissed her.

Namine kissed him back. "I can't get over her death. I want her back."

"I know you do, please don't hurt yourself." He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want to lose you, not ever."

Those words clanged to her heart and stook in her mind. "I promise I won't hurt myself."

Roxas pulled away and he waved the knife. "Just to be safe, I'm going to keep this with me. I want you to stop cutting yourself."

"Roxas."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to sleep over, all I want is cuddles. Are you okay with it?"

Roxas nodded with a smile. "Of course I am!" He kissed her on her cheek.

Namine laid on the bed and Roxas wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I love you too much, that I don't want to lose you. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, I want you to stay here." He pulled her into a kiss. "Namine, I love you."

"Roxas, I love you too."

* * *

 **Aww dat fluff though!**

 **I'm so sorry it's short! I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	10. New Life

**I would've written a lemon, but it's just too much work and I wasn't in the mood. I have to be in the right mood for it.**

Roxas opened his eyes. He glared at the naked beauty next to him, that's still fast asleep. He smiled and he kissed her forehead. He rose from the bed, removing the covers from his body. He quickly put on his clothes and he headed downstairs to grab something to eat.

He was expecting Diz to be home, but it was surprisingly quite. He's never home, that's why him and Namine are able to be alone together more often. He opened the cupboards, searching for a box of cereal.

He opened a cupboard full of dishes. He eyed a glass bowl and he grabbed it, he then opened a few more and he found the cereal. He poured it in his bowl and the milk as well. He sat at the table and he ate his cereal.

He munched as he thought about Namine. She's been through so much; her parents not wanting her, a break up, bulling, depression and now a death of a friend. What could get worse than all of those?

As he finished he took his bowl to the sink and he headed up stairs to wake up his sleeping angel. As he walked past the bathroom, he heard crying.

He knocked on the door and he opened it, finding her sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

Her face was filled with tears, she couldn't stop crying. He looked worried. "Namine, what's the matter?" His voice was calm and quiet.

She wiped her tears and she paced while brushing her hair back with her fingers in frustration. "I'm pregnant."

He frozed, filled with shock. This is worse than all the shit she's been through, well for Roxas it's worse. "Oh my god! Namine, I'm so sorry, I know it's my fault!"

"Now Diz is going to kill me," she took deep breaths. "What do I do?" She glared at Roxas. "Maybe I should stay with you, Diz mustn't know."

Roxas shook his head. "My parents would kill me. Maybe it's best we gather our parents and tell them."

"Roxas, I'm not ready."

"Namine, you'll never tell them, so it's now or never."

"You know me so well. I guess we can tell them."

"So do you know where Diz is?"

"He works a lot. He'll be back later. We can tell them later?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, we can."

* * *

"What's this gathering about?" Tifa asked.

"Roxas and I have something to tell you all." Her heart is pounding madly against her chest. "We're going to have a baby." She looked down at the carpet, ashamed that her and Roxas had sex.

"Oh my god!" They are shout.

"Roxas, Namine, I will be there you for guys," Tifa said with a smile.

"You got my support too," Cloud said as he pointed a finger at himself.

Diz shook his head. "Namine, I cannot believe you. I thought I raised you better. You must get a adoration."

Everybody gasped. "I don't think that's necessary. If you can't stand her choices, then she can live with us," Tifa said.

Namine likes how Roxas' parents are chill with all this, they must really love their kid. "I'm fine with that, I actually prefer that."

"If that's what you want, go ahead."

"If you're not going to support me, then I'd rather live with somebody who would support me."

"Fine, now go," Diz said firmly.

Namine went up stairs to get her things ready with the help of Roxas. "I thought Diz would support me," she sighed as she stuffed her clothes in her school bag.

"Yeah, I thought my parents would kick me out," Roxas helped her.

"I like how they're pretty chill."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, I am really sorry about getting you pregnant."

"Don't be, it's fine."

"I took you away from your home, I was so stu-"

Namine locked her lips with his and kissed him deeply. "It's fine, I'd rather live with you anyway." She zipped up her bag.

"Is that everything?" Roxas asked.

Namine picked up a shopping bag and she waved it in the air. "Nope, there's stuff some more stuff I want to bring with me." She put all of her pencils and her sketchpad in one bag.

She grabbed another bag and threw in random stuff. "Now, I'm finished." She glared at the walls of her room. "I won't miss those drawings."

Roxas grabbed her bag and she grabbed the shopping bags and they left the room together. "Ready you two?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," Roxas said.

"Hold on," Namine said as she put down the bags on the floor. Which Tifa grabbed. Namine threw her arms around Diz.

"Let's go load these in the car," Cloud suggested.

The three left, leaving Namine and Diz alone. "Thank you for taking care of me, you're like a father to me." He kissed his cheek. "I understand; this news I gave out is a lot to take in. I want to give you a chance to think about, alone- whenever you're ready, I can move back in. Diz, I love you."

Diz smiled and he hugged her tightly. "I love you too! You're the best daughter I've ever had!"

"Promise me, you'll think over it?"

He nodded. "I will, now go. You don't want to keep them waiting."

Namine broke out of the hug. "Bye." She left the house, leaving the house and Diz in quietness.

* * *

They arrived at the house. Roxas showed her around and he placed her things in his room. "What a nice home you have."

"Thanks, I'm glad Diz was cool with you moving in with us," Roxas smiled.

"Yeah. Roxas, I love you."

"I love you too," he gave her a kiss on the lips.

She kissed him back, hard and long. Roxas sighed and he kissed her neck. Namine pulled away. "Roxas, we shouldn't not with your parents home."

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, sure. You gotta meet my older brother Vanitas." Roxas took her hand and they walked downstairs. "Hey Van, meet Namine."

Vanitas glared at Namine. "Hey.."

Namine smiled. "Hey!"

Vanitas smirked. "You have a lovely smile."

"She's going to be living with us!" Roxas beamed.

"Nice, I get too see your smile more often," he winked as he went outside."

"Was he flirting with me?"

Roxas laughed. "Yes, she does that to pretty girls."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Roxas asked putting in a movie in.

Namine sat down. "Sure."


End file.
